Alyssa: Safe and sound
by Conditional.Surrender
Summary: Prequel to my story "Safe and Sound." Alyssa is comforted by Harry as the dursleys continue to hurt her. Slight mention of child Abuse. Can be read without reading safe and sound but makes more sense with it. One-Shot Song fic. "Safe and sound" by Taylor swift


**I got this idea as a sort of prequel to my Harry Potter story "Safe and sound" (It can be read without reading that first but it wont make as much since) as a way to show the relationship between harry and Alyssa more clearly plus hopefully to clear out the slight writers block I have. This take place after Harry came home from school and saw the bruise on Alyssa. The song safe and sound belongs to Taylor swift**

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

Harry shifted Alyssa on to her stomach, placing ice onto her back as she whimpered in pain, the welts from uncle Vernon's belt still prominent within the bruises that littered her back.

"Shh Lyssa." Harry comforted, his own eyes filled with agony at the state of his little girl.

"I don't understand." Alyssa muffled and broken reply came from the pillow she held to her face, "Why don't they love me? What did I do?"

Harry sighed and removed the pillow, making her tilt her head to the side and stare at him with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know baby," he said stroking her hair, "I just don't know. But I won't let them hurt you anymore. Never again."

Alyssa stared at him with hope filled eyes.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Hurry up BOY! We're hungry!" Vernon shout rang from down the stairs, causing Alyssa to flinch at its sound.

Harry sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Ill be back," He whispered to her.

"No! Don't leave me!" Alyssa voice cracked at the end of her sentence, her eyes filling with more tears as other made their way down her rose colored cheeks.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Harry sat at the edge of the bed, "I'll be right back," He said comfortingly, "Close your eyes and get some sleep, it's getting late. As soon as I'm done cooking ill be back up ok?"

Alyssa nodded and shut her eyes. Later she smiled as Harry snuck into bed next to her and ran his thumb along her hand in a soothing gesture.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

"She is a no good useless waste of space. All she does is take up room in our home with her freakishness. We should have given her up when she was born, at least then we wouldn't have two freaks in our home!" Vernon's drunken shouts awoke Alyssa from her rest.

Each insult made her flinch and shrink away from Harry's side.

Harry turned to her and pulled her close, as if a parent comforting their child after a nightmare, running his hands through her hair in a soothing fashion.

"Just stay in here, he won't hurt you," He said quietly.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Go back to sleep, he wont touch you. Just rest now."

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

"Cant sleep papa." Alyssa whispered in the dark.

"Try" Harry whispered back before carding his fingers through her hair, humming a lullaby he had learned for her when she was a baby. One that always got her to sleep

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Alyssa's eyes drifted closed as she stifled her childlike yawn. Sleep was the only time Alyssa acted her age when the Dursleys were home. It was the only time she felt safe, wrapped in Harry's arms where nothing would touch her, simply because Harry wouldn't let them.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

"Just sleep, your safe" Harry whispered before slipping into dreamland himself.'

Your safe.


End file.
